


Sweet Curiosity

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mentioned Hale Pack, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski is Curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'candy'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sweet Curiosity

Finding out Derek’s favorite sweet was a lot harder than Stiles had ever imagined.

Never mind that even finding out that Derek _liked_ sweet things was like finding the lost city of Atlantis; nearly impossible and believed to be a myth by the majority of the world.

But Stiles was nothing if not stubborn and had managed to catch Derek on one of the few days that the werewolf decided to treat himself. He even managed to bite down the noise he had made when he had seen Derek take a big bite of mint chocolate ice cream and close his eyes with this happy little sigh.

Ever since then, Stiles has been bringing different kinds of sweets to the new Pack house in an attempt to find out what Derek liked. Not all at once, or a bunch of days in a row, but in a relatively inconspicuous pattern.

Thankfully, he was known for bringing random things to the house to chew on and munch during the meetings, so no one really noticed that he was bringing new stuff in.

(Other than Lydia, and that was merely a comment on hoping that he was at least eating a little more healthily at home.)

Turns out, Derek is a fan of sour as well as sweet, and there is only a certain level of sweetness that he can stand before it’s too much for that wolfy tongue. Dark chocolate is - unsurprisingly - one of his favorites, and Stiles very manfully bites his tongue on all the dog jokes he wants to make because of that.

After a long, and steady study - with a surprise twist at the end - Stiles finds that Derek’s absolute favorite sweet is the chocolate from the dipped strawberries he kisses off Stiles’ lips.


End file.
